The Boys That Fell In Love and The Vampire That Tried To Ruin It All
by Kimberlynn of Hogwarts
Summary: Benny and Ethan are in Love! but what happenes when jelousy consumes Sarah? YOAI! BOYxBOY!BETHAN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Rated T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever! I hope you guys like it!**

***I DO NOT OWN MBAV BUT IF I DID BETHAN SHIPPERS WOULD BE HAPPY.***

...

* 3rd person P.O.V *

Benny and Ethan sat at the park bench holding hands and cuddling for warmth. It was mid December and the boys loved the cold weather, mainly because they could cuddle together at the park or share blankets while watching movies at Ethan's. Yes these two boys were together. In fact today is their 6 month anniversary.

They were just beginning they're romantic evening by visiting the place they first kissed. Ethan was stubborn and made Benny wait a month before they could kiss, then finally when they went to the park and cuddled they shared their first kiss on that very park bench.

Their next destination was to go to the movies and watch 'Revenge of the Zombie Bunnies'. On their first date they saw 'Zombie Bunnies Attack' so why not see the sequel?

The next, and last stop for the evening, was Ethan's backyard for a picnic. The shorter boy's backyard was the most special place for them, because they realized they loved each other there.

*FLASH!*

_Ethan and Benny layer on the grass in Ethan backyard. Why they were there you ask? Well the boys had absolutely no idea. They were __**really **__bored and decided to go look at the stars and name them for no reason. _

_"I think I'll name that one...Ethan." Said the taller of the two pointing at a very bright star in the middle of the sky._

_"Why?" Ethan said cheeks a light pink tint._

_"Because it's the brightest of all of them. It reminds me of you." He replied_

_"How does it remind you of me?" He asked looking at Benny confused. _

_"I'm not really sure. The stars just beautiful. It just reminds me of you." Benny said turning to look at him._

_"Thanks..." Ethan said. "But I'm nothing like that star. Like you said it's beautiful..."_

_"Now that I think about if thats exactly why it reminds me of you. It's beauty matches yours perfectly."_

_"Benny...I think I...nevermind.." Ethan said looking away blushing furiously. _

_"Whats wrong E?"_

_"It's just that... I think I Love you." He said still not looking at him. _

_"I think I Love you back" Benny said getting up and crawling towards Ethan._

_"What?" Ethan said sitting up and looking at Benny._

_"E for the longest time I've had this feeling that I get when I'm around you. I feel like I can be myself and I just have this emotion that I can't explain..Until now." He said grabbing Ethans Hand. " I Love you Ethan Morgan."_

_"I Love you too Benjamin Weir." _

_With that they cuddle together and watched the stars for the rest of the night. _

* FLASH! *

Suddenly Ethan's phone rang making both boys jump.

"Hello."

"Ethan! It's Sarah. Listen I know you and Benny are on your date but-"  
"Sarah you _promised_ no interruptions!" Ethan said cutting her off.

"I know! But this is important!" Sarah Said

"What is _so_ important that you have to interrupt our date Sarah?"

"Well...Erica and I have a Vampire council meeting! Yeah! Super important and I need you to watch Jane. I should be back around 11?"

"UGH! Fine we'll be there in a minute. Bye." Ethan said anger clearly in his voice. "I'm sorry Benny. Maybe we can try to continue this tomorrow."

"It's fine E. As long as we get to be together tonight our night will still be special. Besides after Jane goes to sleep we can still have our picnic." Benny said cheery as usual.

"That's right, we _can _still have the picnic." Ethan said smiling as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Come on let's get going."

...

**I know it's short! Please don't be mad at me I'm a short chapter person unfortunately :c **

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm really nervous of what you guys will think so please don't cuss me out if you hated it! I will be updating once a day!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN MBAV BUT IF I DID BETHAN SHIPPERS WOULD BE HAPPY.***

**Second Chapter! Woo! Jelouse!Sarah in this chapter so beware of the hate you will grow for her in this story (: Enjoy!**

...

"Sarah you can't keep doing that." Said the beautiful blond sitting on her bead facing Sarah.

"I can't help it! I _hate _seeing Ethan so happy if I'm not the one making him happy." Sarah said

"You have to just let them be happy. You should have told Ethan how you felt when you had the chance." Erica said.

"I know. Benny just had to go ruin _everything!_" She replied bitterly. "I was going to tell Ethan that night but that stupid dork just _had_ to go tell Ethan he loved him."

"Sarah that was six months ago just let it go. Ethan and Benny are happy together why can't you be happy for them!"

"_BECAUSE BENNY STOLE MY HAPPINESS! YOU DON'T GET IT ERICA, ETHAN IS SUPPOSED TO BE __**MINE**__!_ Sarah yelled

"Well he doesn't like you anymore! He's perfectly happy with Benny so _get over it_! Stop being such an obsessive bitch and **_Leave. Them. Alone!_**" Erica said annoyed

"Fuck you Erica! I am not an obsessive bitch."

"Yes you are! Every time they're on a date or spending time together you totally just go and _cockblock_ them! Just let them be happy! Ethan doesn't want you!" the taller of the two said.

"I don't need to take this shit from you. I thought you were my friend." Sarah said getting up and getting her stuff.

"Oh shut the hell up Sarah and get out of my house!" She yelled pushing Sarah out the door. "Ugh!" Erica said aloud, plopping down on her bed.

...

_Why doesn't she get it? _Sarah thought while walking home. _Ethan is __**mine**__. Benny just needs to hop off my man. Maybe tonight will be the night I finally get him. He just needs a little convincing. _She thought with a devilish grin appearing on her face. _Time to go get ready. _With that she was soaring to her house.

...

"Come on Ethan! Let's order Pizza!" Yelled Jane.

"No Jane you already ate dinner before mom and dad left." An annoyed Ethan said lying down on the couch with his boyfriend "Why can't you just sleep!" He groaned.

"Why do you want me to sleep? So you and Benny can makeo-"

"Shut it!" The small brunette said. "It's like ten minutes past your bed time anyways."

"But Sarah always lets me stay up till 10:30!" Jane whined

"Well I'm not Sarah!" He yelled getting up and grabbing the back of her shirt. "Now come on I'm tucking you in."

"Ughhhhh! You're so boring!" Jane groaned.

"Whatever."

"He is so cute!" Benny said to himself as his annoyed boyfriend dragged his sister upstairs.

...

It was now 10:50 and Ethan and Benny were on the couch, Ethan straddling Benny's lap, kissing passionately. The moment was wonderful and both boys were ready to let their teenage hormones take control when suddenly **_KNOCK KNOCK!_**

"Dammit" Ethan whispered getting off of Benny's lap to go answer the door, face flushed and hair messy. "Who is it?" Ethan said opening the door.

"It's me! Vampire council meeting just ended" A happy, beautiful looking Sarah said. She was wearing a stripped blue shirt with regular skinny jeans on and her blue converse. Now I know some of you are saying what's so appealing about that? But you're forgetting the fact that she looked so layed back it was _beautiful_ to Ethan...Well not as beautiful as his boyfriend sitting on the couch.

"H-hey Sarah" Ethan said glued to his spot, unable to stop staring.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Sarah said very happily noticing Ethan staring at her.

"Y-yeah! Come in. Um...Oh Jane's in her room already asleep. Me and Benny were just...Watching a movie?"

"Heh nice cover, but your hairs a mess and you're blushing like crazy." Sarah said slight anger in her voice, but not enough for Ethan to notice.

"You can leave if you want. I'll just tell mom that you left early since Jane was asleep and we were home..." Ethan said while him and Sarah walked to the couch

"Hey Benny" Sarah said coldly but still Ethan hadn't noticed.

"Hey Sarah" Benny said hearing the coldness in her tone. "What are you doing here?" He said, mad that Sarah ruined their moment.

"Oh well the council meeting ended and I came back here to wait for Mrs.M to give me my check."

"Oh so you kinda have to stay till they get home..." Ethan said sadness clear in his voice. Even though he and Benny had been together for quite some time, he felt so weird kissing in front of Sarah. It was okay in front of anyone else but not Sarah and she knew that _very _well.

...

**If your reading this I guess you actually read the story. THANK YOU! **

**So what do you think? Review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is... Well just read to find out!**

***I DO NOT OWN MBAV BUT IF I DID BETHAN SHIPPERS WOULD BE HAPPY.***

...

Benny and Ethan were cuddling on the couch, Sarah on the other end stealing glances at them any chance she could. _I have to stop this. _"I'm going to go get water. Be right back" She said winking at Ethan when Benny didn't look.

She walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water. _Ethan __**will**__ be mine by the end of tonight._ She thought.

She walked by the couch and noticed Benny's shoe on the side of the couch where Benny was sitting. _Opps._ She thought as she 'tripped' over the shoe spilling water all over Benny shirt. Luckily none landed on Ethan. "I'm sorry Benny!" She said pretending to sound sorry.

"It's cool Sarah" He said sounding irritated "I'm going to go change Ethan. Be right back" He said kissing Ethan on the cheek.

Ugh! Well Benny's smile won't last long.

She thought as she sat on the couch next to Ethan once Benny exited the living room.

"Hey Ethan can I tell you something?" She asked innocently

"Sure Sarah...What is it?" He asked unsure of what was to come. Sarah leaned in real close, her mouth ghosting over Ethan's ear.

_"I like you. A lot~" _She whispered sensually.

"Wha-..?" Ethan Began but was cut off as Sarah smashed her lips into Ethan's. She sat on his laps and kept him from pulling away with her vampire strength.

...

SARAH IS KISSING ME. I REPEAT THIS BITCH IS ON MY LAP KISSING ME. AS MUCH AS I TRY TO MOVE I CAN'T! GOD WHY CAN'T I...WAIT... THAT GODDAMN VAMPIRE STRENGTH!

Ethan thought stunned at what was happening. He wanted to move so badly but was unable too.

"Hey Ethan can we play Zomb- WHAT THE HELL!?" They heard a very familiar voice say. They pulled apart quickly and Ethan threw Sarah off his lap.

"B-benny it's not what you think we were-" Ethan attempted to get in.

"JUST MAKING OUT WHILE I WENT TO GO CHANGE!" Benny said angrily "WHY DON'T WE ALL JUST MAKEOUT WHILE BENNY LEAVES! I'M SURE HE WON'T MIND!"

"N-no Benny listen to me! Sarah just forced herself on me I didn't even kiss back!"

"Save it Ethan! I knew you had to still like her! Why would anyone love me of all people!?" Benny yelled sadness and anger clearly in his voice. "I-I trusted you E! I thought that you felt the same way. For six months now! H-how could you!"

"Benny I didn't! I love you why would I try to hurt you!" Ethan said, desperate to leave this nightmare.

"J-just leave me alone!" He said walking to the door "Don't talk to me _ever again_!" and with that the love of Ethan's life was gone.

"Sarah how could you! I love Benny and you know that!"

"Oh please Ethan! You know you _loved_ making out with me. Don't act like you didn't. Besides Now you're mine!" She said springing up and tackling him on the couch.

"GET OFF!

SARAH I DON'T LIKE YOU I LOVE BENJAMIN WIER AND YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU!"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE ME!" Sarah said wrestling with him to stop struggling.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GIRLS! I LOVE PENISE! BENNYS TO BE SPECIFIC NOW LET ME GO SO I CAN GO GET HIM BACK!" Ethan yelled finally throwing her off of him and running.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO THAT FAGGOT!" Sarah yelled from the floor anger and sadness coursing through her. She couldn't do anything now but sit and cry.

...

**DON'T HATE ME! I know Sarah is a real Bitch. I'm sorry. I just don't like Sarah. She makes me mad, the way she looks at Ethan HE IS TAKEN WOMEN! **

**Also I know this is a really short chapter I'm sorry. I might post another chapter today...maybe. Just keep looking out for that! Review please? It helps make my day better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're not mad at me for that last chapter this one is so much better! Enjoy!**

***I DO NOT OWN MBAV BUT IF I DID BETHAN SHIPPERS WOULD BE HAPPY.***

...

Ethan ran out of his house and knocked on Benny's front door rapidly.

"Who is it?" Granma Weir asked from the other side.

"It's Ethan!" He said as she opened the door

"What do you want!?" She asked bitterly "You broke my poor little Benny's heart!"

"I didn't mean too! It's all Sarah's fault she forced herself on me!"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" She asked not believing his answer.

"Because I love your grandson more than _anyone_ in the world and I'm not going to let some stupid vampire ruin our relationship. I would never, I repeat **_never_** hurt Benny." There was something about his eyes that told grandma Weir he wasn't lying.

"He went to the park." She said solidly before seeing him take of running. "Be careful!"

...

"BENNY!" Ethan yelled looking for Benny at the park. _I can't believe he's hiding from me._ "BENNY I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT!"

"NO!" He heard him yell from across the park. Ethan sighed and ran to where he heard him yell. He found him sitting on a branch, knowing Ethan had difficulty climbing trees.

"Please Benny." He said looking up.

"Why so you can tell me all about how wonderful of a couple you and Sarah are going to be?" He said with so much anger and jealousy that Ethan flinched.

"Benny I don't even like her. How could I when I already have this beautiful brunette with big green eyes and a wonderful smile?"

"_Had_" Benny corrected

"Benny please don't be mad at me. I didn't even kiss her! She kissed me and held me down with her stupid vampire powers" He said still looking up.

"You liked kissing her didn't you?" Benny said looking up away from Ethan's eyes.

"No it was horrible. I didn't have the wonderful spark ours do. Her lips we're chapped and gross and she tasted like rat blood." he said grossed out. "I prefer the people I kiss to have softs lips that fit perfectly with mine and taste like mint, magic and peanut buttercup pizza." Ethan said smiling causing Benny to smile widely "I Love you Benjamin Weir. Please forgive me?" He asked pleading eyes as Benny turned to face him.

"I don't know...Maybe a nice romantic picnic can help me decide." He said jumping off the tree in front of Ethan grinning.

"Come on lets go set up the picnic at the house." Ethan said taking Benny's hand in his. About halfway to Ethan's house Benny stopped suddenly.

"Wait...Who did you leave with Jane?!" Benny asked a now wide eyed Ethan

"I left with..SARAH ON THE FLOOR!" Ethan said in a panic. "COME ON BENNY" He said running.

...

**Cliffhangers are just wonderful ^u^ I know another short chapter but next chapter will be A LOT longer. **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys! I hope you like it! This is the longest chapter in the story but unfortunately, It's the last :/ Well Enjoy!**

***I DO NOT OWN MBAV BUT IF I DID BETHAN SHIPPERS WOULD BE HAPPY.***

….

Benny and Ethan ran into Ethan's house seeing Sarah on the couch waiting for them, Jane tied to the loveseat with tape over her mouth.

"I've been waiting for you two to get home" She said a devilish grin placed on her face.

"Sarah leave Jane alone she has nothing to do with this" Ethan growled

"HEHA! You think I'm going to hurt little Jane?" she laughed "You're smart" She said smirking.

"Is this really nessacery Sarah?" Benny said his face drenched in worry.

"You shut the fuck up! No one was talking to you." She yelled back

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Ethan yelled back holding Benny's hand

"Oh I'm sorry Baby" She said smile on her face

"Don't call him that! Only I can call him that!" the tallest of the three yelled

"What are you going to do about it Benny? Are you going to throw holy water on me? Oh wait...I seemed to have poured it all down the drain" She said smiling. Ethan looked around the room and realized everywhere they kept holy water had been emptied. "Oh or are you going to stake me to death!? Oh wait. I seemed to have _misplaced_ them" She said a bigger smile etched into her perfect face.

"Why are you doing this Sarah?" Ethan asked "You know me and Benny are happy. Why do you want to ruin it?"

"I'm doing this because you were supposed to be _mine_. I like you a lot Ethan and I was going to tell you. But then you and Benny were suddenly together faster than you could say faggot."

*FLASH*

_Sarah was walking into school. She knew today would be the day she would tell him. She walked to her locker and kept going over what she was going to tell him in her head. She finally saw Ethan at his locker and walked up to him._

_"Hey Ethan!" She said extremely flirty. "I have to tell you something." She said batting her eye lashes._

_"I need to tell you something too! It's __**really**__ important." He said smiling widely_

_"Okay you go first." She said smiling._

_"Okay so Benny and I were hanging out on Friday and we were really bored so we decided to look at the stars and name them. Then Benny pointed at the most beautiful star and named it-"_

_"Lemme guess. Erica?" She said so sure of it_

_"Heck no! Why would he name it after __**her**__?" He said with jealousy_

_"Well I thought he liked her?" She said not really understanding._

_"Well you thought wrong. He named it 'Ethan'" He said smiling_

_"Oh..."_

_"And then we were talking and he called me beautiful" He said closing his locker "And we kind of just like realized we Love each other. I mean I guess I always knew since every time we were together I would feel all warm inside and remember that time we fell asleep on each other?" He said leaning his back against his locker in an adorable way. "So now me and him are together." He said looking at her smiling. She put on the best fake smile she could and said_

_"That's great! I'm happy for you too" She was close to tears_

_"Now what were you going to tell me?" He said suddenly interested in what it was._

_"Oh. Nothing..." She said looking away_

_"Oh well okay then" He said and smiled widely when he saw Benny approaching them. "Hey Benny" he said smiling widely._

_"Hey E" he said as he kissed him on the cheek. Sarah was furious at that. "Oh hey Sarah"_

_"Hey" She said clenching her fists. "I-I got to go. See you later guys. Congratulations." She said walking off. Once she was around the corner she ran to the bathroom and bawled her eyes out till it was about 30 minutes to lunch. She had it with the guys so she had to make sure it didn't look like she was crying._

*FLASH*

"Ethan I'm tired of waiting. I want you now and you _will_ be mine." She said as she sat up "You should leave Benny. You and Ethan aren't together anymore." she said showing her fangs

"Who says that!?" Ethan said.

"_I do._ You can either do this the easy way or the hard way." She said fiercely

"We aren't doing whatever _this_ is. Benny and I are a happy couple and we love each other. You can't stop love."

"_FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DON'T LOVE THAT FAG YOU LOVE ME!" _she yelled tackling Ethan and kissing him

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Screamed Benny pouring a small amount of holy water he kept in a bottle in his pocket on Sarah. She let out a piercing scream before vanishing into nothing. Benny ran to Jane and untied her. Once she was loose she threw her arms around Benny.

"THANK YOU BENNY SO MUCH PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT STUPID BIT-"

"Watch your language!" Ethan yelled.

"Sorry Ethan" She said letting go of Benny's neck. "I'm going back to bed. This was waaaay to cray-cray for me! G'night!" She said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Benny that was...was..._amazing!_"

"Hehe it was nothing. I always keep a bottle of holy water with me." he said right before Ethan tackled him to the couch and kissed him long and passionately only braking away when they needed air.

"I love you Benny."

"I love you too E."

"Come on. Let's go to the room" Ethan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are we going to do what I _think_ we're going to do?" He asked smirking.

"Hmm depends on what you're thinking." He said low and seductively

"Star Wars marathon while cuddling?" He asked he asked happily

"What else!" Ethan replied while grabbing Benny's hand and running up stairs.

...

So for now the boys were safe from Sarah. They watched movies and cuddled all night falling asleep in each other's arms in the cutest way you could imagine

**The End**

….

**Yes guys this is the End. I hope it was okay. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Also there's a poll on my profile that you should check out for me! I just want to know what pairing I should do for my next story so I'm leaving it up to you guys!**

**Till next time, BYE!**


End file.
